


Grand Piano Play On

by CreationSylph



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU where John plays piano for a fancy place and Karkat steals his heart with a song, I couldn't stop picturing this when I listened to the song, John's POV, John's gay awakening, Karkat is a babe, Love at First Sight, M/M, Shut up dudes can listen to Nicki Minaj, johnkat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 12:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12365784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreationSylph/pseuds/CreationSylph
Summary: Your name is John Egbert.You met an angel at work today and he sang Nicki Minaj.





	Grand Piano Play On

Your name is John Egbert.  
You're 24, and you play piano for a pretty fancy restaurant. Not quite the dream job, but it's decent enough pay. You don your black suit and sit, waiting for the singer to show. You wave to your friend Rose, who plays violin when it's required. You study the music sheets, recognizing the song as Nicki Minaj's Grand Piano. Odd choice, but easy enough to play. You look around, trying to see if you can spot the female singer in the crowd of tables. No one in particular stands out to you.  
Then you see him.  
A short troll wearing black and grey, he's dressed up like you, but a bit more casual. He's coming to the mic, taking it off the stand. Weird, the song selection now makes even less sense, but hey, weirder things have happened. Your good friend Dave is living proof of that. You wait for your cue.  
Then, you play him in.  
Oh god, he can sing. He can sing like a fucking angel and you nearly lose focus of your hands on the keys as your heart thuds harder.  
Your eyes lift to observe him. He's.. Pretty doesn't seem the right word, but you can't think of anything more fitting. His face is rounded and his skin is a lighter shade of grey than you've seen before. His lips wrap around each word, the sound emphasized. His lips are tempting you in a way lips never have before. His voice raises in a higher note and shivers race up your back. He sounds like he belongs in a holy choir.  
He walks around the piano, hand trailing over the edge of its surface. You can't stop watching the way his expression changes with the lyrics, conveys the message of heartbreak and forgiveness so beautifully. His thick, dark brows furrow and his eyes close, dark lashes much longer than what should be on a male. They flutter open again, face reflecting hopelessness and devotion that you feel deep in your chest. The song was coming to an end, the singer leaned back on the polished surface of the piano as he sang the final lyrics, forlorn stare aimed up to the heavens, back nearly flat to the instrument.  
Rose joined in with her violin again, playing the song to its end.  
You hardly hear. You just watch his vibrant, doll eyes close slowly. You watch his chest rise and fall with deep breaths. You notice the freckles on his rounded, slightly upturned nose.  
Your name is John Egbert.  
And you are in love.


End file.
